


Back to Basics

by adrabbleness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd years have graduated, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo is in university, Mutual Pining, and just the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: When Kuroo gets the chance to see sophomore Yachi while on break from university, he’s not looking to 're-connect' exactly.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

> And now, to truly indulge in my favourite minor ship! This fic is set following the graduation of the 3rd years, so everyone is a bit older. And, since our dear Furudate-sensei hasn’t released my boy Kuroo from the basement in the time-skip arc, I’m gonna assume that his smart ass got him into a good university in Tokyo post-graduation.

_Beep!_

“Yo Kenma, pick up your phone, will ya? I just got out of the train, and I’m walking to school gates now… See you in a bit.”

Kuroo sighed as he dropped the phone call, shivering slightly as he stuffed his phone and hands back into his jacket pocket.

“I forgot how cold it gets this time of year… Must be spending too many hours in the library,” he told himself, sniffing. He took longer strides now, wanting to shorten his time outside as much as possible.

It was winter-break for Tokyo University, and as he’d just finished his final assignments, Kuroo thought it would be a good time to visit his folks and get a half-decent cooked meal. But not before making a pit stop to see some familiar faces.

He stopped in his tracks once the large brick buildings that he used to frequent came into view. His old stomping ground, Nekoma High.

“ _I’m home_ ,” he mumbled under his breath.

He was just about to walk through the school gates, when he heard a high-pitched squeak behind him.

“K-Kuroo! Is that you?”

At the voice, he whipped his head around and his face erupted into a huge smile.

In front of him was a petite young woman, with long blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail. She was grinning at him, face flushed.

_Simply stunning._

“Well well well, didn’t think I’d be seeing you here, Yachi.”

\--

If Tetsuro Kuroo were to explain his relationship with Hitoka Yachi, he would say that there wasn’t much to it… At least, to the eyes of an outsider.

Put simply, she was the manager-in-training of their arch-rival volleyball team, Karasuno, and he was Nekoma’s team captain. At the time, she was a freshman in high school and he was just about to graduate.

So as you’d expect, they hadn’t really spent much time together; that is, besides the few days of joint training camps, and the days leading up to the promised “Battle at the Trash Heap”.

And yet, they had their moments.

He’d befriended her, intrigued initially by her cute demeanor and bumbling personality. He’d make her laugh, she’d join in on his more intellectual conversations, and _somehow_ … they’d find themselves sitting or standing close to each other whenever they were in the same vicinity.

But then it was over – the Spring Tournament proved to be the end of their little comradery, with both teams eliminated on the third day. His team stayed until Karasuno finished their final match, and they came down from the stands to congratulate them for their efforts.

After Kuroo finished consoling his third-year counterparts, he stepped towards his favourite short-haired manager. She was covering her face with her clipboard, but he could tell from the small puddles at her feet that she was crying.

In his last moment with her, Kuroo wrapped his tired arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She cried even harder, he remembered, clawing at his uniform in frustration and disappointment.

No words were spoken in that moment, no confessions of love nor any promises.

There was simply no basis for it, they knew.

They weren’t at that stage of their ‘relationship’ yet, and they ran out of time to get there.

_It really was a shame, though._

And so, Kuroo wondered whether is was fate or a sick joke that led them back together again, in this particular place.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re at Nekoma?” Kuroo asked, now noticing the large box of towels and water bottles she was holding. He took it in one arm easily, and turned on his heel to walk further into the school grounds.

Yachi sped up to match his walking speed, peering up at him from the side.

“Work, of course. Winter break means that we can come up to have some practice games,” she explained.

“Old man Nekomata’s keeping his promise to rebuild ties with Karasuno then?” he asked.

“Well, it may also be because Hinata keeps asking to come back to visit Kenma. You know how _persuasive_ he can be.”

“No wonder Kenma won’t answer his phone… The shrimp’s probably already smothering him with attention,” Kuroo grumbled.

Yachi suddenly stopped, and she held her hands out to Kuroo, asking silently for her box.

“Before they ask any questions, I’ll take it now,”

He hesitated for a second, but complied, placing it gently in her hands.

“It’s been a while, Kuroo,” she said, leaning towards him and smiling.

He returned the smile weakly. “Yeah.”

“Are you doing alright in university?” she asked.

“You know me, I keep busy with the books,” he replied, shrugging.

“And it seems that you’ve also packed on some muscle since the last time I saw you,” she pointed out.

Kuroo smirked. “Oh? Like what you see?”

She rolled her eyes at him, slapping him lightly on the cheek with one hand. He laughed.

“You’ve changed quite a bit yourself, Yachi,”

Kuroo brought a hand up to catch hers, keeping it on his cheek. He could feel it warming quickly to his touch.

“I’m a bit annoyed, actually…” he said quietly.

“It hasn't been that long, but… I swear you look even cuter than I remember.”

\--

By the time Kuroo and Yachi entered the main gym, the Nekoma and Karasuno team were in the middle of a rather intense rally.

On one side of the net, back turned to his opponents, Kenma sent a silent signal to his wing spiker to get ready and made a quick movement to the opposite direction. Karasuno’s middle blocker (a new recruit Kuroo didn’t recognize) was successfully caught in his trap; he jumped up immediately and cursed as Kenma fed the ball backwards to its true destination. Nekoma’s wing spiker, the more confident Inuoka, smiled as he drove the ball down with great force to the left back corner of the court.

“Nekoma, game point!” the score-keeper shouted.

Kuroo and Yachi scuttled their way to the spectator’s bench, sitting a few feet away from Karasuno’s coaches. The two men didn’t notice them yet, still drawn to the close match in front of them.

“Looks like Kenma’s still a force to be reckoned with,” he whispered into Yachi’s ear.

Yachi laughed, giving him a determined look in return.

“Yes, but he’s not the only one who’s got something to prove,” she said mischievously.

Kuroo turned and noticed that the iconic Karasuno duo was also in front of the net; their eyes were burning with resolve as the serve whistle blew.

The ball flew to their side of the court, a little short, and almost touching the net. With reflexes akin to his former team, Kageyama slid down in a fluid motion to bring the ball up to an optimal height.

“Watch out for Lev, Hinata!” he yelled, quickly scrambling to his feet.

Hinata didn’t need the reminder though. He grinned at the call and jumping even higher, he almost hovered mid-air as he waited for his blockers to descend. Then, with impressive speed, he shot a nasty spike in between said-man’s long fingers. Unfortunately, he was a tad too excited and forgot to account for his strength.

The ball flew to the back line of Nekoma’s court, just shy of being within boundaries.

“OUT! Nekoma wins!” the referee announced.

“Whoops! Uh… My bad!” Hinata laughed nervously, turning his head towards the rest of his team.

The orange-haired fool was quickly grabbed by the uniform by his raven-haired setter, who started yelling incoherent threats and insults at him.

“YOU LITTLE- IDIOT! MORON! I TOLD YOU TO CONTROL YOUR- LOSER SHRIMP!”

Kuroo chuckled, prodding the woman beside him lightly with his elbow.

“You were saying, _Yachi-san_?”

Yachi groaned, hiding her shame behind her hands. “I don’t know him.”

Kuroo gave another loud laugh, causing the other members of the room to finally notice them.

Immediately, Hinata yelled and ran towards him with a smile, along with the other Karasuno members he knew.

Hinata got to him first, and Kuroo patted his head lightly, nodding at his immediate rambling. However, their conversation was quickly interrupted when he was greeted by a half-hug and half-wrestle from Karasuno’s equally-enthusiastic libero.

“EH! Why are you here, Rooster-head!? And why are you sitting so close to Hitoka-chan, you punk!” Nishinoya screamed in his ear.

“We just met at the gates, when I was getting more supplies from the bus. Stop biting, Noya-san!” Yachi scolded, ungluing him from Kuroo’s head.

The Nekoma team approached them now, Kenma leading the pack with a small wave.

“Sorry I didn’t get your call, Kuroo. I was a little _busy_ ,” he said quietly.

Kuroo grinned, waving back. “Yeah, no kidding!”

“Captain suits you, by the way,” he noted, eyeing the large “1” on Kenma’s uniform.

Kenma scowled, crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest.

“Yamamoto insisted… The idiot…” he countered.

But Kuroo could see that the small smile of pride he was trying to hide.

Nekoma’s gigantic middle blocker now entered Kuroo’s field of view, and he beamed excitedly at his former captain.

“Senpai!!! I heard that you might be joining us for the team dinner! But, but! Don’t you also want to join us for another game? You know, like old times?” he pestered.

Upon hearing this, the former Karasuno team shot up in interest.

“Oho? Bullying Kuroo again? I might not be opposed to that idea,” Tsukishima snickered.

“Tsukki! That’s your senpai!” Yamaguchi scolded him lightly.

“Another chance to beat the old cat!? BRING IT!” Tanaka hollered behind them, already removing his shirt and waving it like a battle flag.

“Ryunosuke! Put your shirt back on and shut up!” ordered Karasuno’s new captain.

“Ah! Sorry, Chikara…I mean, Captain…”

Both sides were now pulling Kuroo up and off the bench, yelling their requests out. He chuckled and was about to oblige, until he took one look back at Yachi.

She was smiling fondly at him, but her wistful eyes told another story. Kuroo frowned.

Resisting their pulling, he sat back down next to her.

“Actually… I think I’ll sit this one out. My time in the spotlight is over.”

\--

As the practice matches wrapped up, the two teams said their goodbyes for the day, with the promise of a better game tomorrow. And of course, more profanity.

Kuroo promised to meet his old team back at the school gates after they showered, and immediately ran for the parking lot, to catch the Karasuno team before they left. Surprisingly, he only found Yachi there, leaning against the bus and muttering to herself as she read her notes for the day.

“Lost your crows, Miss Manager?” he asked teasingly.

She looked up, startled; on seeing him, she rolled her eyes. 

“They’re getting lectured by the coach for being too rowdy,” she admitted, begrudgingly. 

Kuroo snorted, shaking his head.

“Some things never change,” he said quietly, standing next to her. 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, almost unsure of what to say.

“I wonder sometimes…” Yachi finally said.

“If things would be different between us if you were my age, or even just a year younger…” Yachi continued, looking directly at him. He averted his gaze slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you listening, Kuroo?” she scolded, stepping in front of him.

He caught her gaze. Despite her rather annoyed expression, he saw that her hands were shaking in nervousness.

“I wonder that all the time, Yachi," he admitted, sighing.

He took both her hands in his, bringing them to his mouth to warm them with his breath. She blushed at the gesture, but didn’t break eye-contact.

He paused, trying to find the right words in my mind.

“If we had a few more months or years to know each other… Maybe we _would_ be here today as a couple, rather than, what? A volleyball team manager and the rivaling team’s former captain?” he laughed at the ridiculous titles.

“I still cherish those memories, though…” she said, smiling sadly.

Kuroo squeezed her hands slightly.

“I do too, _believe me_. But I don’t just want to bask in nostalgia,” he confessed.

“What do you mean, Kuroo?”

He took a deep breath.

 _‘Now or never,’_ he thought.

“We missed the chance to be together last time, Yachi. And that really sucked. But rather than picking up from where we left off… Let’s start over,” he proposed.

“Start over?” she looked at him, puzzled.

“I want to redo our first encounter. I want us to meet as two normal people, who _just happen_ to be attracted to each other. Past titles be damned.”

“Didn’t know you were such a romantic,” she teased.

Kuroo smirked. “You never got a chance to find out. So, what do you say?”

“I’m in! But… How would we even do this?” she asked.

“Simple. We start as we would with all encounters… With an introduction.”

He dropped their hands, and lifted one hand up for a handshake.

“Hey, my name’s Tetsuro Kuroo. You can call me Tetsuro. I’m 19, and I like volleyball, the sciences, and beautiful blondes.”

She giggled, taking his hand and shaking it. Her hand, he noticed, was no longer trembling.

“Good to meet you… My name’s Hitoka Yachi, but call me Hitoka. I’m 17, and I like volleyball, new media art, and men that are tall and handsome.”

He laughed.

“Would you like to get some dinner with me, Hitoka-chan? I’d _love_ to get to know you better.”

“Lead the way, Tetsuro-kun!”


End file.
